The Last One
by lillinfields
Summary: BDSM...only a marine knows best.


Title: The Last One

Day: 2

Author: Lil Jei

Fandom: NCIS/ L & O SVU

Pairing: Gibbs/Stabler

Word Ct: 800+

Rating: R

Prompt: For Taylorgibbs. Only a Marine knows

Kink: Submission

Disclaimer/A/N: The show and characters are so not mine---just the crazy stuff. I'm futzing with their ages…just an fyi. PS I have no idea about BDSM clubs in NY…I made this one up out a few of them and my imagination. And it's newly written and Un-Beta'd too-sorry. And this is so a one shot unless another muse hits me.

It was the last thing that Gibbs needed. The team had come to New York following a lead, a bum one as it turned out. And in his anger Gibbs had managed to get himself a week of forced leave and a reprimand in his jacket. And instead of going home with his tail between his legs like Gibbs and the team anticipated, he smiled at them and walked out.

Walked out and went where you and the rest of the team might wonder. He had to smirk as he looked out over the moving bodies, in synch with the music and in synch with the utter sexuality of the bar where he found himself lounging. Trying to relax with the boat and a shot of bourbon just wasn't what he needed, and hadn't been in a long time. He'd been lying to himself and the ex wives. He'd been lying even when married to Shannon. She had never known where his fantasies led. She and most everyone else in his life would have never understood.

Underneath the uniform, the badge, the man, everything there loomed a person in need. A person that, for nearly 20 years had been neglected. He could still remember the day his life had changed. It had been a boot camp when he'd met the one man that for a few years there had been his all, sexually at least. He'd never felt as alive as he did in the arms and care of El. In between his love affair with Shan and El, Gibbs had certainly been a busy lover and husband. Then they both had to go and figure out that there was another person that tugged on his heart strings. It had been a tough time in his marriage. And there hadn't even been time to breath between Elliot finding out and Elliot leaving him for someone else, a normal girl, with who he'd have a normal family.

Well he that neither of their normal lives had worked out. And Gibbs had a slight hope of rekindling their love affair. Maybe making it last a little longer. They were both getting up there in age and their careers. And if Gibbs was honest with himself for just a second it was El that he wanted to spend his retirement years with. When he had walked out of the downtown station he'd pulled out the wadded piece of paper he'd hastily written El's number on and made the phone call. The one phone call that had the potential to change both their lives. Or so he hoped.

He knew he'd stunned the other man, over the phone he had heard the breathing change and the momentary pause in conversation led him to believe, hell, see El swallowing and trying to speak. He hadn't known what to say except, "El, it's me. I'm in NY. I was hoping you would meet me." Gibbs had never remembered holding his breath for so long; he was waiting for something, anything from El. He about died when El had raggedly whispered back into the phone "Yes. Finally. Meet me at Hellfire."

And with that El had hung up on him and Gibbs had found himself back in time. He remembered the feel of leather, the sweat, the sex, the sheer exhaustion and elation being with El brought him. And now he was sitting here, just lounging, relaxing, and letting himself go after such a weird day. He hadn't entered any of the rooms or inner sanctums, he knew better than that. No matter how old he was, he knew that just watching the dance floor was best for the moment. He remembers coming to the hidden club years, no decades ago with El, for their first and last adventure in public. The façade they had both hidden behind having fallen, just a few months later. It hadn't changed much in all the years he had been away and he found himself stilled with anticipation for the night, the life ahead of him.

As he had been relaxing it just figured that the man of his dreams had snuck up behind him. Gibbs about had a coronary when he felt the hand clamp down on his shoulder and the whisper in his ear. He listened as El, no Sir spoke softly in his ear, of his love, and most importantly his thoughts on their future. And when Sir asked "Are you still mine?" Gibbs knew he should think things over, he had a job, a family, and friends, all back in DC. But Gibbs couldn't help it as he whimpered a little at his love's tone and meaning. He just couldn't stop the words as he whispered back "For as long as you wish." Then with prompting Gibbs, no Jet stood and moved with the other man, deeper into the club, deeper into his own mind, where all there is, is his master for tonight and his lover for the next 30 or so years…hopefully.


End file.
